


Язычники

by Anonymous



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представим, что было бы, если бы Генриху все же удалось испытать на себе действие "летательной мази" из арсенала колдунов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Язычники

Я в архивах Ватикана  
Обнаружил манускрипт,  
Что занятнее романа –  
Про языческий реликт  
С христианскою окраской,  
Что бытует на Руси.  
Я читал его с опаской,  
Думал: «Господи, спаси  
Этих в ереси погрязших  
И безграмотных людей!»  
Их духовно окормлявший  
Православный иерей  
Пышной гривой, бородою  
И семьей отягощен.  
Кто безжалостной судьбою  
В православии крещен,  
Явно Господом наказан.  
Я судьбу благодарю,  
Что тонзуру брить обязан –  
И не подданный царю. 

Впрочем, сей отчет коллеги,  
Что в России побывал,  
Пусть лежит в библиотеке:  
Там не тот материал,  
Что бы мог мне пригодиться  
В написанье книги, ведь  
Там почти не говорится  
О преследованьях ведьм. 

Летом, в день солнцестоянья,  
Я был занят – как привык –  
Процедурою дознанья,  
Приобщением улик:  
Свечи, крашеные в черный, -  
В ритуале средь могил  
Маг иконою сожженной  
Самодельный воск чернил;  
Нож изъяли ритуальный,  
Чем он чертит знаков вязь,  
Тряпки с кровью менструальной  
И летательную мазь.

Арестант весьма упорно  
Обвиненья отрицал.  
Я бы дыбой благотворно  
Красноречье развязал. 

\- Мне подброшены улики! –  
«оклеветанный» строптив.

У епископа на пытки  
Разрешение спросив,  
Я ответа дожидаюсь,  
И неведомый состав  
Испытать я попытаюсь,  
Спрятав баночку в рукав.  
Если, мазью натеревшись,  
Я просплю спокойно ночь,  
Только страху натерпевшись,  
Не умчусь из кельи прочь,  
В воздух взмыв, незримым стану –  
Если не увижу сон,  
Будет ясно: по обману  
Был невинный осужден.

Ночь пришла. Вернувшись с мессы,  
Я разделся догола,  
Чтобы мазью натереться.  
Монастырь объяла мгла.  
Я лежу, весь в мази липкой,  
Не взлетаю. В келье зной.  
Вскоре я заснул с улыбкой –  
Я смеялся над собой. 

Сквозь проломленную стену  
Демон выволок меня.  
Я подумал, что в геенну.  
Не увижу света дня  
И на адской сковородке  
Буду заживо гореть?  
Крик захлебывался в глотке.  
Мы продолжили лететь.  
Ветер бил в лицо, под нами  
Проносились города;  
Над лесами и полями  
Мы летели – но куда?

Мой двукрылый провожатый,  
Исхлестав меня хвостом,  
Бросил – и пропал куда-то  
В темном небе над селом. 

Почему-то дальше Польши  
Гнусный бес меня унес.  
Католический мир больше  
Не увижу я всерьез?  
Что за храм яйцеголовый  
И увенчанный крестом?  
О, епитимьей суровой  
И безжалостным постом  
Накажу себя, о Боже,  
Я даю тебе обет,  
Иль столь грешен, что негоже  
Мне увидеть белый свет?  
Что за бороды и лапти,  
Как же говор местный груб,  
Грязь на немощеном тракте,  
Что ни дом – из бревен сруб.  
Разбуди меня, Всевышний,  
Мой прерви кошмарный сон!  
Средь крестьян я явно лишний  
С их невнятным языком.  
Боже, чем я провинился,  
Чистя твой же мир от зла,  
Что заснул и очутился  
Среди русского села. 

Почему-то ночью этой  
Люди из своих домов  
Потянулись – лунным светом,  
Как и пламенем костров,  
Осветив себе дорогу;  
Тащат овощи и хлеб.  
Бормоча молитву Богу,  
Я нырнул за чей-то хлев –  
Свиньи, куры и коровы  
Гвалт подняли, лает пес,  
И, не вымолвив ни слова,  
Я метнулся под откос,  
Исколов босые ноги  
И от холода дрожа –  
В лес, подальше от дороги,  
От хозяйского ножа,  
Топора или лопаты –  
Не поймут, что я не вор,  
И убьют «ночного татя»,  
А потом швырнут в костер,  
Что горит зачем-то ночью  
У реки на берегу.  
А зачем? Узнаю точно.  
Я запнулся на бегу  
И смотрел из-за деревьев  
На крестьянский хоровод.  
Что за бог, чьим прославленьем  
Местный занялся народ? 

Бородач пустил по кругу  
Ковш, и все хлебнули хмель;  
Огласили всю округу  
Пенье, бубен и свирель.  
Вокруг идола, восславив,  
Здешний люд пустился в пляс,  
Перед ним дары оставив –  
Пироги, плоды и квас.  
Это чучело из веток –  
В пять локтей зеленый сноп,  
Освещен костровым светом,  
И венком увенчан лоб;  
Между ног – длиною в локоть  
Деревянный срамной уд.  
Плодородие и похоть –  
Вот кому молился люд.  
В красной краске уд, как сабля,  
Угрожающе торчал;  
Муде – пара алых яблок.  
Идол от толчка упал,  
Тут же танец оборвался,  
Все завыли вразнобой –  
Не иначе, бог «скончался».  
Мужики вперед спиной  
В шуме бабьих причитаний  
Понесли его сжигать –  
Путь немалых расстояний  
Надо преодолевать,  
Чтоб костра, где бог сожжен был,  
Сыпать пепел на поля:  
Так обычаем исконным  
Удобряется земля.  
Чтоб поля заколосились!  
Он скончался и воскрес,  
Как египетский Осирис –  
Тот зеленолицый бес.  
Сколько общего в обрядах  
У далеких разных стран.  
День придет – играть им надо  
В православных христиан;  
Под полночным звездопадом  
В честь языческих богов  
С приапическим обрядом  
Все свободны от оков.  
Лицемерным христианам  
Жить легко, коль говорят:  
В честь Предтечи Иоанна  
Сей языческий обряд.  
Дух мистерий элевсинских –  
Но с плебейским огоньком.  
Я твержу молитв латинских  
Список весь, с чем я знаком,  
Но смотрю и понимаю:  
Точно смерть моя близка.  
Голый, средь чужого края,  
Я не знаю языка,  
Мне осталось побираться,  
Как немому, или красть.  
Бес решил поиздеваться –  
Я отдался в его власть,  
Сам же эту мазь на тело  
Опрометчиво нанес –  
Очень глупо, а не смело.  
Нет, когда ведешь допрос,  
Под сомненье нужно ставить  
Оправданья колдунов.  
Но ошибки не исправить.  
Эту гроздь лукавых слов  
Бес шептал его устами,  
Спровоцировав меня,  
Чтоб своими же руками  
Гнусной мазью колдуна  
Я натерся добровольно,  
Пролетев почти весь мир –  
Не на шабаш возле Кельна,  
Чтоб вернуться в монастырь  
И потом, узнав плясавших,  
Предавать их всех огню.  
Бес унес меня подальше,  
Я отныне не казню  
Ни одной немецкой ведьмы –  
Спас подружек, защитил!  
И, глумясь, гонец из бездны  
В том селе меня спустил,  
Где язычники справляют  
Богомерзкий свой обряд.  
С болью в сердце наблюдаю.  
Их, конечно, не казнят.  
Я бы сжег их всей деревней,  
Но – в кустах я голиком! 

Пляс ночной все непотребней  
Пред березовым стволом,  
Что, увенчанный венками,  
Хороводом окружен –  
И, толкаясь с мужиками, девки  
(здесь не видно жен)  
Попытались – точно в шутку –  
Не пустить парней к стволу,  
Что был отнят с шумом жутким  
И качался на плаву,  
Полетев с обрыва в реку.  
Боже праведный, зачем?  
Но нагому человеку  
Не положено совсем  
Вопрошать, в чем смысл обряда,  
Скрючив тело за кустом.  
Топят дерево? «Так надо!»  
Надо прыгать над костром,  
Взявшись за руки по парам  
(смысл неясен для меня);  
Домотканым сарафаном  
Не задеть язык огня,  
Очевидно, все старались,  
А кому не повезло,  
Опаленные, катались  
По траве – так все село  
Над костром в ночи скакало.  
Очищение огнем?  
Тот, кого огнем объяло,  
Богом не благословлён? 

Шест, изрядно просмоленный,  
Возвышался над костром,  
На верхушке с укрепленным  
Деревянным колесом.  
Мне неведом смысл сакральный  
Сего действа, для чего  
До реки многострадальной  
Докатили колесо,  
Что в итоге загорелось,  
С опаленного шеста  
Рухнув вниз – огнем зарделось;  
Люди с помощью весла  
Подхватили и скатили  
По обрыву в речку вниз.  
Сколько мусора топили –  
Водяным большой сюрприз.  
(Может, эти «богомольцы»  
Также верят в водяных?)  
Бубны, гусли, колокольцы –  
Плясок музыка ночных.  
Косы девичьи летали;  
В пляске вертки и легки,  
Ночь весельем оглашали,  
Целовались сквозь венки,  
А потом, спустившись к речке,  
Их пустили по воде,  
На венки поставив свечки,  
Зажжены что на костре.  
Огоньки вдаль уплывали.  
В продолжение забав  
Мужики рубахи сняли  
И пустились следом вплавь,  
И вернувшихся с венками  
Ждали девки у воды,  
Обвивая их руками,  
Бросив скромности следы.  
Себе пару подбирают  
Этой ночью при луне:  
Ту, кого они поймают  
В визге, смехе, беготне.  
Блуд? Иль все ж соединилась  
После в церкви бы семья?  
И в душе зашевелилась  
Черной зависти змея.  
Если выйти? Жертва беса,  
Здешним людям незнаком,  
Вдруг явившимся из леса  
Безбородым чужаком  
Я бы стал – кому я нужен!  
Верно, был бы я избит  
И утоплен в здешней луже  
(Что логично, без обид). 

До сих пор звучали песни,  
Но уже издалека.  
Бог весною вновь воскреснет,  
Унесет венок река.  
Под кустом, где я скрывался, -  
Лишь недавно из воды,  
Парень с девкой целовался,  
Что пошла «искать цветы»,  
И, боясь пошевелиться,  
Я невольно рассмотрел  
И веснушчатые лица,  
И сплетенье голых тел.  
Слыша громкое дыханье,  
В кровь я губы искусал,  
И греховное желанье,  
Заразившись, испытал.  
Оглушительный стук крови  
Зазвучал в моих висках,  
Едкий пот со лба на брови,  
Вдруг заметят – липкий страх.  
Боль внизу, костер – как рана,  
Песен звук терзает ночь.  
Чтоб себе грехом Онана  
Хоть немного, да помочь –  
Я боюсь пошевелиться.  
Губы в кровь, в глазах туман.  
Голове не закружиться –  
Как, когда я словно пьян.  
Уходите, не дразните  
Своей похотью меня!  
Горче вы не уязвите  
Никогда при свете дня.  
Бородатые крестьяне  
Все по парам – я один.  
Их соитье на поляне –  
Лету жаркому почин. 

Кто-то с факелом по лесу  
Бродит в поисках цветов –  
Не попасть бы в лапы к бесу,  
Что таится средь кустов;  
Кто-то травы собирает,  
Кто-то – чашкою росу,  
Где-то музыка играет,  
Облегчая путь в лесу;  
Жжет наузы, обереги,  
Отслужившие свой срок,  
Люд, не помня о ночлеге.  
Догорает костерок. 

Лик суровый Иоанна  
Опечалился в раю.  
Для язычников поганых,  
На потеху мужичью,  
Кто связал святое имя  
С их гуляньем и костром,  
Их забавами лихими,  
Нарушаемым постом,  
Этим действом неприличным?  
Жечь недрогнувшей рукой!  
Мне сродни царев опричник –  
Тоже с песьей головой.  
Если б на Руси родиться,  
И в семье хорошей чтоб –  
В их ряды я мог бы влиться  
(мне был чужд кудлатый поп).  
Здешний клир махнул рукою  
На языческий разгул,  
Сам погрязший с головою  
В пляски и купальский гул?  
Мне, признаться, интересно,  
Нет ли среди них попа,  
Кому в рясе стало тесно,  
С бородою до пупа?  
Не узнать коллег без рясы,  
Вся толпа – бородачи,  
Может, здесь священник в плясе  
От мирян неотличим.

Кто-то голый в одиночку  
Кувыркается в траве,  
Кто-то жжет в костре сорочку,  
Кто-то сведущ в колдовстве –  
Из земли, смочив водою  
И речным снабдив песком,  
Как из теста, под луною  
Лепит сходное с крестом,  
Но прямым, не православным,  
И монетки, как изюм,  
Месит в тесто – и тщеславно  
Мнит, что будет толстосум.  
Суеверному народу  
Ересь льется, как в реке  
Кто-то снова мутит воду  
В неснимаемом венке. 

Звон раздался колокольный,  
На заутреню зовя.  
Я проснулся. Виды Кельна  
За окном монастыря.  
И стена моя на месте,  
Монастырь не поврежден.  
Память о купальской песне  
Смоет чистый перезвон.  
За окном уже светает,  
Солнца первые лучи  
Мой нелепый сон стирают,  
Растворив его в ночи.  
Я хватаю полотенце  
И стираю с тела мазь.  
Скоро выкинет коленца  
Та колдующая мразь,  
Что божилась: «Невиновен!» -  
И почти поверил я.  
Мой эксперимент греховен,  
Мне нужна епитимья.  
Но я счастлив, что вернулся,  
Что мне только снился сон,  
Что я вовремя проснулся,  
Нашим Господом спасен.


End file.
